Geodude (Pokémon)
|} Geodude (Japanese: イシツブテ Isitsubute) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 25, which evolves into when traded. In Alola, Geodude has a regional variant that is . It evolves into Alolan Graveler starting at level 25, which evolves into Alolan Golem when traded. Biology Geodude is a gray boulder Pokémon. It has bulging, rocky eyebrows and trapezoidal, brown eyes. Its arms are muscular with five-fingered hands. Geodude uses its arms to climb steadily up steep mountain paths. Geodude is proud of its sturdy body and will bash against others of its kind in a contest of sorts to prove whose body is harder. The longer it lives, the more chipped and worn its body becomes. Geodude can be most often found on and fields. It will sit still in these areas, which is why it is often mistaken for a rock. It is often stepped on, and will sometimes swing its arms in anger when this occurs. When Geodude sleeps deeply, it buries itself halfway into the ground. Once buried, it will not awaken even if someone steps on it. In the morning, Geodude rolls downhill in search of food. The Geodude of the Alola region are made from a magnetic rock which grants them the . There are areas on the Alolan Geodude's body that are especially magnetic and attracts iron sand, creating the appearance of black eyebrows and strands of short black hair. Only the thumb and index fingers on the Geodude's hands are free while the other fingers have fused together. In the anime In the main series Geodude in the ]] Major appearances Brock's Geodude Geodude debuted in Showdown in Pewter City, under the ownership of . He used it during his s in Kanto and Johto before lending it to his brother, Forrest, prior to his departure to Hoenn. Geodude reappeared under Brock's command during the Kanto mini-arc depicted in Alola, Kanto! and When Regions Collide!. Other Danny, the Navel Island Gym Leader, used a Geodude to help create and ride a sled as part of the challenges in Navel Maneuvers. It reappeared in flashbacks in A Way Off Day Off and Hello, Pummelo!. Roxanne used a Geodude in her Gym with in Winner by a Nosepass, where it easily defeated before losing to 's . Geodude and its evolved forms were the loyal subjects of in Hooked on Onix. Roark used his Geodude against Paul in Shapes of Things to Come!, where it battled his and won before losing to . Geodude was used to battle in O'er the Rampardos we Watched!, where it battled but was soon defeated. Alolan Geodude debuted in Treasure Hunt, Akala Style!, where attempted to it. After a short battle, the Alolan Geodude punched Ash's Poké Ball into his face with a and then ran away. Multiple Alolan Geodude appeared in SM095, where they, along with a group of Alolan Graveler and an Alolan Golem, caused havoc at Wela Volcano Park after their feeding rituals were disrupted by a group of rock hunters. Minor appearances Multiple Geodude appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. A Geodude was among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A Geodude appeared in 's fantasy in In the Pink. A 's Geodude appeared in The Joy of Pokémon, where it was treated by the Nurse Joy of an . A Geodude appeared in The Power of One. A Geodude appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Trainer's Geodude appeared in Wired for Battle! as an image that came up in Shingo's laptop. A Geodude appeared in a fantasy in Type Casting. A Geodude appeared in Carrying On! as one of the sick Pokémon in Way Away Island's Pokémon Center. A fantasized Geodude appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, where it participated in a Pokémon beauty contest. A Geodude was partnered with two Team Rocket trainees in Training Daze. Multiple Geodude appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. Multiple Geodude appeared in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. Multiple Geodude appeared in Destiny Deoxys. Three Geodude appeared in Training Wrecks, under the ownership of a Trainer. A 's Geodude appeared in Hi Ho Silver Wind!. A Geodude made a brief cameo in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Geodude appeared in Gettin' Twiggy With It!. A Geodude made a brief cameo in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Multiple Geodude and its evolved form appeared in Steeling Peace of Mind! and Saving the World From Ruins!. Two Geodude made a cameo in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A Geodude made a brief appearance in An Old Family Blend!, under the ownership of a Trainer competing in the Lily of the Valley Conference. A Geodude appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. It was among the Pokémon residing in a forest. A group of Geodude appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened, where they were among the many Pokémon residing at Pokémon Hills and battled the Genesect Army. Two Geodude appeared in I Choose You!, with one being wild and the other under the ownership of a Trainer. The wild Geodude was among the Pokémon that were under the control of . Multiple Geodude appeared in Alola, Kanto!, with two each belonging to Trainers, and one of them being an Alolan Geodude. The Alolan Geodude was compared to Brock's Geodude. Pokédex entries and type. If you step on a sleeping Geodude, you'll hear a snap, and your body will go numb from its electrical discharge.}} In Pokémon Origins ]] Brock's Geodude Brock's Geodude appeared in File 1: Red, where it fought 's and . It lost to Nidoran♂ after Brock told Red about type advantages and switched out his Charmander. In the manga ]] In the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga uses a Geodude in The Electric Tale of Pikachu. He uses it in his Gym battle against in Play Misty For Me. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Onix is On!, a Geodude appears floating next to Brock. He is later seen with six Geodude forming a belt around his jacket in the . The Geodude sextet is later seen in The Last Battle III, attempting to halt the Magnet Train with a combined . Each of them are nicknamed, from Geoone to Geosix. A Geodude appeared in Raging Rhydon as a wild Pokémon. In Tauros the Tyrant, a used a Geodude in an attempt to catch . A Geodude appeared as a silhouette when Green talks about in The Jynx Jinx. A wild Geodude was seen in Union Cave hiding among the rocks in Off Course with Corsola. Multiple Geodude made cameo appearances in Guile from Mawile and Mashing Makuhita. A Geodude appeared in A Conk on Cranidos's Cranium, under the ownership of a . A Geodude appeared in Passing by Probopass and Maneuvering around Magnezone. Multiple Geodude appeared in Lucky Lucario I. In Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down, a at the owns one. A Geodude appeared in Pinsir Changes. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shū has a Geodude in the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga A Geodude appeared in In Search of the Legendary Pokémon Dialga!! and Beauty Contest: The Pokémon Super Contest!!. Hareta catches a Geodude on Iron Island in Serious Training on Iron Island!!. Roark's Geodude appeared in a flashback where it tried to comfort him when he was young after his father pushed him too hard to become a Gym Leader. It first appeared in Bonds Connect Across Space-Time.... In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga A Geodude appeared a cameo appearance in What do you do,Pikachu? In the TCG In the TFG One Geodude figure has been released. * : Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee Geodude is the final Poké Float to appear. As the float around the top half of the screen, Geodude floats across the bottom with its arms outstretched, providing a solid base for fighting. After it leaves the screen, there will be no Poké Floats on the screen for a few seconds, before Squirtle pops up and restarts the cycle. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Geodude appears as a . Game data Pokédex entries Geodude |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Alolan Geodude |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} and , Mt. Mortar, Dark Cave, Union Cave, Mt. Moon, Rock Tunnel Team Rocket HQ (Seven; trap floor)}} , , and , Mt. Mortar, Dark Cave, Union Cave, Mt. Moon, Rock Tunnel Team Rocket HQ (Seven; trap floor)}} |} |} and , , ( ) Granite Cave (walking and )}} and , , ( ) Granite Cave (walking and ) Magma Hideout (walking)}} , Mt. Moon (walking) Kindle Road, Sevault Canyon, Rock Tunnel, Cerulean Cave, Mt. Ember (Tall grass and )}} |} |} , , , , , and , Oreburgh Gate, Ruin Maniac Cave, Oreburgh Mine, Iron Island, Mt. Coronet, Maniac Tunnel, Ravaged Path, Stark Mountain, Valor Lakefront, Wayward Cave}} , , , and , Oreburgh Gate, Ruin Maniac Cave, Oreburgh Mine, Iron Island, Mt. Coronet, Maniac Tunnel, Wayward Cave}} and , Union Cave, Dark Cave, Ruins of Alph, Mt. Mortar, Cliff Cave, , Rock Tunnel, Mt. Moon, , Cerulean Cave Team Rocket HQ (Five; trap floor)}} }} , , and }} |} |} or }} |area= }} |} |} , Terminus Cave, (Horde Encounter)}} , , Rusturf Tunnel ( )}} |} |} , Blush Mountain}} or }} , Cerulean Cave Kanto Form Trade Geodude in Vermilion City Alolan Form}} |} |} In side games |area=Valley}} |area=Mt. Moon, Rock Mountain, Indigo Plateau}} |} |} |} |} |area= }} |t=fff|area=Wilderness ( |Sapphire Field}})}} |area= , Endless Level 24, Forever Level 24, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area= , Peril Cliffs}} |area=Rocky Cave (Both Modes C)}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Cavern Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Rasp Cavern, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Canyon: Rugged Flats}} |area=Crag Area}} |area=Variety Battle: Pokémon on a Roll}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Blau Salon: Stage 412 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (16th release; Alola Form)}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Booming Grotto (All Areas), Fairy Land: Guardian's Peak (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Rapid Spin Geodude|English|United States|5|December 13 to 19, 2002; January 31 to February 5, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Rapid Spin Geodude}} |} Held items Geodude Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no |gsc1=Everstone|gsc1type=None|gsc1rar=2 |rse1=Everstone|rse1type=None|rse1rar=5 |dppt1=Everstone|dppt1type=None|dppt1rar=5 |hgss1=Everstone|hgss1type=None|hgss1rar=5 |xy1=Everstone|xy1type=None|xy1rar=5 |oras1=Everstone|oras1type=None|oras1rar=5 }} Alolan Geodude Stats Base stats * Alolan Geodude has the same stats as a regular Geodude. Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Geodude Alolan Geodude Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up =Geodude = =Alolan Geodude = By TM/HM =Geodude = =Alolan Geodude = Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon All damage-dealing moves will get STAB when used by Alolan Geodude if it has the Ability . By leveling up =Geodude = =Alolan Geodude = By TM/HM =Geodude = =Alolan Geodude = By =Geodude = |Autotomize|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} |Block|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20|‡}} |Hammer Arm|Fighting|Physical|100|90|10}} |Mega Punch|Normal|Physical|80|85|20|‡}} |Rock Climb|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} =Alolan Geodude = |Autotomize|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} |Block|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Magnet Rise|Electric|Status|—|—|10}} |Rock Climb|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring =Geodude = =Alolan Geodude = Side game data Geodude |- |- |- |- |- |- |- ! }} |- 's friends, but they are treated like his subordinates. It bothers them a bit. }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Alolan Geodude |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Geodude |no2=075 |name2=Graveler |type1-2=Rock |type2-2=Ground |evo2= |no3=076 |name3=Golem |type1-3=Rock |type2-3=Ground}} Alolan Geodude |no2=075Graveler-Alola |name2=Graveler |type1-2=Rock |type2-2=Electric |evo2= |no3=076Golem-Alola |name3=Golem |type1-3=Rock |type2-3=Electric}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Alolan Geodude and its Alolan . * Alolan Geodude, along with its Alolan evolutionary relatives, were designed by Hitoshi Ariga. * Alolan Geodude has the lowest base , , and stats of all Pokémon. * In the Japanese game , Geodude weighs 2.0 kg instead of 20.0 kg (as it does in all other games). This has no mechanical significance, as no game mechanics use weight in the handheld Generation I games. * Alolan Geodude's evolutionary line is the only three-stage evolutionary line in which all members have an Alola Form. Origin Geodude is based upon a living rock or boulder. Alolan Geodude seems to have dark structures made of or , a subset of iron ore known for its black crystalline appearance and magnetic properties. Name origin Geodude may be a combination of the prefix ''geo-, from γῆ (gē), Greek for earth, and dude, a slang word for a male. It may also be from , a usually hollow volcanic rock with crystal inside, and dude. Isitsubute is a combination of 石 ishi (stone) and 礫 tsubute (throwing stones). In other languages and |fr=Racaillou|frmeaning=From and |es=Geodude|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Kleinstein|demeaning=From , , and |it=Geodude|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=꼬마돌 Kkomadol|komeaning=From and |zh_yue=小拳石 Síukyùhnsehk|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Small fist rock" |zh_cmn=小拳石 Xiǎoquánshí|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Small fist rock" |hi=जियोड्यूड Geodude|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Геодуд Geodud|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Brock's Geodude Notes External links * |} Category:Gray-colored Pokémon de:Kleinstein es:Geodude fr:Racaillou it:Geodude ja:イシツブテ zh:小拳石